


Poor Sora's Heart

by JesseQuick



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: Humor, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-17 23:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9351260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JesseQuick/pseuds/JesseQuick
Summary: Something was wrong with Sora. As they traveled to more worlds, Goofy could see that it was getting worse. A stop over in Traverse Town caused more of Sora's friends to be concerned. What was Donald doing to poor Sora?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Had this bee in my bonnet while watching Saucy837 play Kingdom Hearts on Twitch. Yes, this is shameless advertising to watch her stream folks! Kingdom Hearts Sundays...just saying!  
> Please enjoy and Happy Reading!

Chapter One

* * *

 

Sora sat down on the ledge, his hands shaking.  
Goofy called out, "Sora? You ok over there?"  
Sora closed his eyes for a brief second and responded with his happiest tone," Yeah! I'm fine. Just resting!"  
It took so much out of him to keep up the façade. He could do this though. He's been doing this for so long now. He just had to keep it together until nightfall. His usual method closed to him for now.  
"Hey Goofy, why don't you go get us a room in the 2nd District? I'll stay with Sora." Donald quacked out.  
"No problem! See you both in a bit." Goofy's big feet walked him out the door from 1st to 2nd District.  
Donald walked over to where Sora sat outside the moogle shop. "You could always head to 2nd district and pick a fight with some heartless. That will get 'it' to you much faster."  
Sora flinched. He replied with a strained whisper, "I can't. I won't make it. I'm leveled up enough right now. Please Donald. Make this stop."  
Donald frowned and grouched out," I can't just give it to you with people watching for no reason! If you were fighting, we could get away with it. Are you really that weak that you can't take out a simple little Shadow?"  
"No," Sora grounded out.  
"Well do it then. Or wait until everyone is asleep." Donald turned to follow Goofy to the Hotel.  
He had no patience for coddling the young Keyblade wielder. If that boy was going to be of any use to him, he needed the boy powerful and completely dependent on Donald's special healing potions. Donald knew he hit the jackpot when he figured out how to add an addictive property to healing potions. Who in Traverse Town or any other world would believe that Donald was getting the kid hooked to certain healing potions. No one. That's why the plan was so perfect. Just like no one would ever believe that Donald was a heartless before King Mickey even knew what a heartless was. Maleficent was a sneaky beast. She had the brains to plant a mole. Maleficent, in her most wonderful way, told Donald to use his genius idea on Sora. 'She really loves me. She knows I can handle this job. The stupid boy will never figure it out! I will do my best to groom Sora to her needs.'  
Sora suddenly pushed passed Donald and jumped over the railing into the court yard of 2nd District. He mustered up every ounce of strength he had to pursue the Shadow heartless flowing in. 'Please no Large Bodies. I don't think I can deal with those yet.'  
He began striking at the shifty Shadows, plowing his way through. They shimmered to the left, right and center. They were not fast enough to evade the frenzy that entered Sora's mind. He needs to get through this. Just…a..bit more…  
And there it was. Green light filled his vision. He could feel its sweet essence flooding his veins. His heart rate increased and his body felt warmed. He could feel his mind sharpening. His tired gaze became the picture of feral. His grin cause the Shadow to pause long enough to get sliced in half by the keyblade.  
Sora could recall the day he asked Donald to only use his potions in an emergency. The frequency increased exponentially as time went on, at Sora's request. He used less of his cure magic with the hope that Donald would send more potions his way. His favorite moment was always when he was in the middle of a battle and the power of the potion flooded his entire being.  
His excuse in the forefront of his mind was that the boss fights were increasing in difficulty, so it wasn't wrong to need more. Always more. Somewhere in his potion-flooded mind, he knew what Donald was doing was wrong. He just didn't care anymore. He had two pals that always traveled with him. They saw new worlds and helped many people. They didn't abandon him. They didn't choose power over him (damn Riku). Or other boys (Kairi, you should be better than that).  
The Large Bodies chose then to show up. That was fine. Sora was ready for them now. He dodge rolled to the backside of the closest one and let loose some fire magic. After that one exploded, he high jumped behind the next one and thrust his keyblade straight through him. Or maybe her. Did heartless have genders? Who knew and who cared?  
Sora dispatched of the last of the Shadows and Large Bodies and hopped the wall to go into the hotel.  
He felt like he was flying high now. He ran into Goofy who had been just on the other side of the door. Donald joined him.  
"Hey guys! Do you want to go level up in the back alley or in the waterway? I could use a visit to Merlin's house too. I have a gem for the Fairy Godmother to look at. Oh, and a new Torn Page. I can't wait to see Pooh!"  
Goofy chuckled. "We should get some rest first. I'm glad you are feeling better Sora! I was worried about you before."  
"Aw thanks Goofy! You're the best. Alright, let's find a save point and get some rest. Come on Donald!" He turned to face Donald and his breath caught. Donald fixed a steady gaze at Sora. Sora couldn't look away. Sora felt the power Donald had over him. When did it get this far? When did Donald sink this far into his soul? It used to be Kairi that caused him to feel this way but for a much different reason. She was sweet and wonderful, even if she did seem to prefer Riku. Donald, though. This control felt wrong. So overwhelmingly wrong. It felt sick, dark and full of black thorns tearing his flesh apart from the inside out.  
He jumped as he felt a hand on his shoulder. He jumped around to see Goofy looking concerned again. "You ok? You're looking pretty rough again all of a sudden. Did you get hit with one of the Black Fungus' poison? I have some more potions left over from the last world."  
"Ye-No. No. I don't need a potion right now. Thanks, Goof. Just lost in thought. Let's go find that save point. Closest one is at Cid's store, right?"

  
Chapter 2

* * *

 

"Hey, Goofy? Is Sora ok? He's been acting a little strange today. Yesterday too." Aeris' melodic voice echoed concerningly throughout the waterway.  
Aeris and Goofy were at the entrance talking while watching Sora and Donald. Sora was laughing loudly at something Donald said. He seemed almost a little too desperate to keep smiling. Donald was talking too low and they couldn't hear what he was saying.  
"Ya know, he's been a little different lately. I can't put my finger on it. He's usually pretty happy and relaxed but lately he's either exhausted or really energetic. Do ya think this is too much for him? Fighting heatless I mean. He is awfully young."  
"You three have done so much for so many worlds, it makes sense that it may be taking its toll on him. Have you guys had any rest period at all between worlds?"  
"No, not really. Donald is anxious to beat Maleficent once and for all and rightly so. Sora just seems to want to train. I think most of the munny we got from the last world went to potions and some other random ingrediants from the moogles that Donald needs."  
"Potions? Why are you wasting munny on those pitiful, weak things?" Leon asked as he jumped from the floating piece of floor that came down from Merlin's. "I know his magic is strong enough for Curaga's."  
"He concentrates so much on defeating heartless that his HP usually gets real low before he thinks about healing. I brought it up a few times but Donald said he would rather just use potions than distract Sora from fighting. It seems to work for us."  
"That's dumb. A colossal waste of time. He can heal in seconds without Donald having to get out a potion and aim it at him." Leon's stern expression aimed at the duck. 'Why would the Duck encourage such laziness?'  
He started to march over to the duo when he stopped short. He got a good look at Sora. His skin was clammy, he had bags under his eyes and his hands were shaking. He was closer now and could hear what they were saying, "Not now! Find the trinity and go fight some more heartless. We get that done and then we can look for End of the World. You just need to level up a little bit more and it will be a walk in the Park."  
"I think I need to level up quite a bit before I'm ready for End of the World. Who knows that we will find there. Riku is so powerful now. So's Ansem. I know we can take them but it would go a lot easier if I kept training, right? I'm still pretty weak from Maleficent. Are you sure I can't have some more potion? Please Donald. Then, I can focus better on finding the Trinity." He asked, so close to being very visibly desperate.  
Leon frowned harder. What in Traverse Town was going on here? He knew those symptoms Sora was displaying. Sora was practically a baby though. There's no way that kid is strung out on something. 'That's certainly what it looks like though. That would make the annoying duck the supplier. I need to get Cid and see what he thinks. Maybe Merlin. He's old. He's seen some shit.'  
To Donald's reluctance, he agreed to give Sora a potion, excuse being Maleficent (the glorious and most magnificent lady.) A flash of green later and Sora was once again happily searching for the white Trinity.  
Leon was convinced he need to find Cid and Merlin quickly, before the trio left Traverse Town.  
Merlin stroked his beard, and muttered, "Curious. Very Curious. Goofy, how often have you noticed Sora's erratic behavior?"  
"Uh, well I don't really know sir. He was pretty normal when we first met him. Pretty normal in Wonderland and The Deep Jungle. I guess when we went to the Coliseum, he started acting a little tired. It didn't really seem to bother him until Atlantica. He had a hard time swimming. I thought it might be because he didn't know his dorsal from his tail fins but he-."  
"Yes?"  
"Well, sir, he always got more coordinated after a potion. I think." Goofy frowned. That was around when Donald told Goofy to just start carrying elixers and that he would take care of supplying Sora's potions. "Come to think of it, Donald only ever uses potions on Sora. Donald uses his magic to heal himself, just like me. If it's an emergency, he heals me with his magic too. Now, why would he do that? That's weird right?"  
Leon spoke up. "I'm telling you it's that damn duck."  
"That feathered f*^ ^%r is dosing the kid up with something in those potions. Sora wouldn't be acting that way otherwise. That little $#$%^&&^ &&%%." Cid growled. "&&%% &^%%** **^%^$##!"  
Yuffie snorted. "Geez, Cid, you're gonna have a heart attack! All we have to do to fix this is tie up Donald, snag one of those potions and give it to Merlin. You can figure out whats in it right? Then we can help Sora!"  
Merlin sighed. "Yes, I can figure out what's in it but helping Sora won't be as easy as all that. If whatever was added to potion has been in Sora's system for such a long time, his body if going to have to fight very hard to get it out of his system. His body has to break its dependence on it and thrive on its own again."  
"Soooo, that's hard to do?"  
"^%U$%$&! Yes! Damn girl. It's ain't easy to stop that kinda shit cold turkey!"  
"Well excuuuuuse me!" Yuffie replied, sticking her tongue out and pulling on her eye.  
"Now, now, let's calm down. We need to think about our strategy. It is possible that I may be able to use a curing agent to speed up the process. Depending on what's in the potions Donald is using. For now, why don't you go with Donald and Sora and keep an eye on them Goofy. The rest of us will go to my house and work on figuring out what to do."  
Leon growled again. "Yeah, apparently we have plenty of time. It's not like Sora hasn't been getting poisoned with those potions for months now."  
Merlin raised an eyebrow. "Young man, you will refrain from talking to me with that attitude. Now get your leathered behind to my house so we can help our young friend, or follow after Donald and be of no help at all!"

  
Chapter 3

* * *

 

The fire was crackling, filling the room with its warmth. Not one person felt its coziness though. Merlin, Aeris, Yuffie, Cid and Leon sat around Merlin's table in the center of the room.  
Over in the corner on Merlin's bed, Sora whimpered.  
His head flopped side to side, very weakly.  
He was increasingly becoming covered in sweat.  
He moaned out loud in pain.  
The Fairy Godmother appeared from her carriage and brought a wet cloth to bathe his head. She shook her head as she thought about the confrontation with Donald. His fervor for Maleficents 'holiness' was sickening. He was crazier than Pete. Leon was right. Stupid duck. She never did find much use for ducks. They made horrible horses and footmen. She thought back on when the group first arrived at the house today.  
After reaching Merlin's house, they strategized on how they were going to help Sora.  
Leon opted for a direct confrontation right then and there. He was afraid to voice it too loudly though, just in case Merlin got annoyed with him again. He was frighteningly powerful for an old man. His backside still hurt from the lightning strike.  
Yuffie wanted to ninja chop Donald's neck, pluck his feathers and roast him for lunch. Duck was so delicious…and then go help Sora, of course.  
Aeris wanted to question Donald's motives. Find out why he would go to such lengths to control the poor boy. Surely Donald could be redeemed?  
Cid still had not stopped swearing and was of no use at all. All his suggestions were too violent for even Leon to contemplate.  
Before Merlin could express his consternation regarding Cid's language, his door opened.  
In walked Goofy with Donald's limp body. Sora was walking weakly next to him. In Donald's haste to make Sora fight and need more potion, he neglected to watch his own tail. Usually Goofy had his back but he was still a little upset with Donald's betrayal. He didn't move an inch as the Full Body bulldozed its way towards the unsuspecting duck.  
Merlin immediately snatched up Donald and used his magic to send Donald upstairs to the training room. He put up a barrier to prevent Donald from leaving or using magic to contact anyone.  
Aeris directed Sora to the bed in the corner and after shoving Merlin's books to the floor, Sora sat down.  
"Watch over him Aeris. I'm going to go see what I can find out about the potion." With a surprisingly menacing look, Merlin disappeared in a puff of smoke.  
Sora perked up at the word 'potion.' "Are you guys going to help me? Are you going to give me more potion? Donald said never to mention it to anyone because you wouldn't understand." He shivered then. "I don't understand why I feel like this. I don't remember needing it this badly. What is wrong with me?"  
Aeris sat on the bed next to him and put her arm around his shoulders. "Oh Sora. You poor thing. You have no idea what Donald has done to you, do you?"  
"What do you mean? What has he done?"  
That %%#& Duck ^%$# ^%%^## has been slipping ^%$ into your potions. He's been controlling you. Only that little %$%$ *%*&$&%#^## *%^$^ knows why!"  
Leon was busy yelling at the ceiling. "Merlin! Let me up there! Merlin! I don't care if you hit me with all the lightning powers you possess, let me up there old man!"  
Sora grimaced and put his hands over his ears. It was getting so loud. It was all starting to reverberate through his head. Louder and louder. He started feeling cold and weightless. He was losing his breath and was unable to get it back. The floating feeling increased to such an overwhelming amount that he mercifully passed out.  
Aeris panicked. "Sora! Oh no!"  
Leon's eyes shot over to the bed where he watched Sora fall to the pillow in slow motion. "Merlin!"  
Leon suddenly found himself in the upstairs training room.  
"What has happened?"  
"Sora's passed out. He's white as a ghost down there. What did you find out?" Leon was back to being all business. No more ridiculous behavior from him today. He was going to make sure Sora would be ok.  
In a cushiony red chair, Donald sat, laughing. He did it. He got Sora so hooked on his potions, there was no way they would be able to save him. He wanted pure control for his Maleficent but death to the keyblade wielder worked for him too. She already had a silver haired play thing.  
"It was so easy! He was so naïve! He just accepted everything that everyone told him, I knew he would be an easy target! That stupid boy had no idea what I was doing to him! The Moogles had everything I needed to change the healing potions. They did their job as they got him more addicted to them. He begged! Ever since we went to Monstro, he begged for the potions. Seeing the other stupid boy, he just couldn't handle not having the potions. For you Maleficent! I did it all for you! WAWAWAWAWAWA!"  
Donald's laugh echoed around the room. Even the spelled furniture looked like they wanted to beat the stuffing out of him.  
Merlin drew himself up. He walked to Donald and took the potions hidden on him. He turned his back to the traitorous bird. "Leon. He's all yours. I'm going to determine what Donald put in this."  
"WHAT!" Donald quacked. "You can't leave me with him!"  
He turned slightly and looked at Donald out of the corner of his eyes. "I think you will find that I can."  
Then Merlin was gone.  
Leon was not.  
Leon was angry.  
After determining the additives to the potions, Merlin turned to the group. "I'm afraid I am unsure of the best path to take. A heal would not work for removing the chemicals that Sora's body has become dependent on. We certainly cannot use potions. I am afraid we are going to have to let Sora's body filter the chemicals out on its own."  
'What about Materia?" Yuffie.  
"His body would not be able to metabolize its properties on top of flushing out the potions. No, that just would not work. If we make sure he stays hydrated and keep him comfortable, he should be able to do this. On one hand, he is quite strong. On the other, he is young. I worry his body may not be able to handle the job. We have no other options that I can think of."  
With that, the group geared up to wait out the hard task of watching Sora detox.  
After the explosions upstairs quieted, Leon came back down to join them.  
The time passed by slowly. None of them could bear to hear Sora's internal torture, nor could they turn away. They owed it to the young Keyblade Wielder to be just as strong as they knew he could be.  
Goofy felt ashamed for not knowing what was going on under his elongated nose. He should have said something when he started to realize something wasn't right. He should have known that Donald had changed. He wondered when it happened. Surely Daisy would have noticed something was wrong? Regardless, there was nothing he could do now but offer Sora his strength.  
Hours passed. Merlin had said that the efficacy of the potions was very short so it would metabolize very quickly. It was going to hurt that much more though, filtering out of Sora's system.  
Suddenly they heard a very tired voice say, "Where am I?"  
Their heads shot to the bed. Sora was sitting up, looking flushed but much healthier than he had hours before.  
"Oh, dear boy, I am so glad you are ok!" The Fairy Godmother was quite relieved.  
"I am? Well great! But what was wrong with me?"  
Yuffie laughed close to his face. "You were doped up! Don't you remember?"  
"Yuffie! "Aeris admonished. "You were under the influence of a potion sweetheart. We did our best to help you but it was you that did all the hard work. You were able to cleanse your body of all those chemicals."  
"Uh…what? What chemicals? I was drugged?" Sora felt so confused.  
"How are you feeling, young man?" Asked Merlin.  
"Confused!"  
"Your body, dear boy, your body!"  
"Oh. Uh...fine I guess. I don't feel sick. I remember feeling sick for so long. I'm so tired though. I feel like I could sleep for a year," His voice trailed off.  
The group was happy to see Sora looking and feeling so much better. They each promised themselves that they would never let something of that nature happen to Sora ever again. Cid took the time to answer Sora's questions on what he had been going through, helping him to remember. Sora was too confused and too tired to question about Donald's whereabouts and what he would do if he did know.  
"Sora? Oh Sora, I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry I didn't know what Donald was doing to ya!"  
"Doing?" Sora asked sleepily. "It's ok Goofy. You couldn't have known. Donald was your friend for much longer than I was. You would never have suspected that he was doing something like that."  
"I understand of ya don't want me in yer party anymore," Goofy said dejectedly.  
Sora smiled drowsily. "What? No way Goof. I would never trade you out of my party. I always keep you in the party because you are the strongest ally I have. I'm going to need you at End of the World. Don't you forget it."  
"Aw shucks." Goofy smiled bashfully.

* * *

 

Even here, in Kingdom Hearts, where brightly colored characters, magnificent worlds and shining heroes make their way, the darkness stretches to its utmost ability. It creeps into the souls of many and rips them asunder. It clouds the hearts of each individual that it can find where even the tiniest seed of doubt lingers. It could break the body of a 14-year-old boy. It could take over the mind of the shrewdest duck. Be careful where you travel. You never know where the darkness will over power you.

* * *

 

Merlin slapped his head. "Oh no! After all that I just realized. Eliminating all the ingredients in Donald's potion, we wouldn't have been able to use hyper or mega potions, however, we could have just used a damn Tent!"

**Author's Note:**

> Don't be shy, leave a comment or kudos!


End file.
